


Worship Him

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Praise, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jamie adores Mako's body.





	Worship Him

Mako stood up to examine his handiwork on their rides. _Raiders are terrible shots_  he thinks chuckling. Not even before noon that morning three goons drove up real close to Junkrat and himself. The pair were on their way back from a camp looking for gas but had come back with little. Not nearly enough but with a precious thing like gas it never truly was. Roadhog, already pissed had been in no mood for their racket. “Hope you’re ready to swallow a big helping of bullets! I’m gonna use your fat ass as a fancy rug to wipe my boots on!” One shrieked cocking his pistol. The creativity in raider banter was rarely impressive, it was all the same. Junkrat whipped around in his seat to bark back at them.

Roadhog knew this trick well. A good distraction while he loaded his frag launcher. “Oooh fuck me dead! We’re gonna die!” He cried looking at Hog pretending to sniffle. “Pfft-Come a little closer and sweet talk me again!” The junkman scoffed pointing the loaded launcher at the raiders.“Argh-HOG!” Junkrat yelped.In an instant something cut through the air dragging his side of the ride awkwardly with it. “You idiot, you were supposed to pop the big one’s tires!” The raider left of the shooter pointed at the missed bike.”Roadhog acted just then, bringing them to a complete halt. Laughing stupidly to one another the strangers parked themselves,”The bike and everything on it, all ours.” The gunman said. “Okay.” He said and emptied his scrap gun in all three. Junkrat would do nothing but rave about the improvements he’d made to the gun all the way home.

Stepping outside Mako almost wondered if the sun had gone down early. No, he’d only been adjusting their bikes all day since. They broke so often when they got into a scrap repairing them had turned into a ritual. At some point Jamie disappeared and found work elsewhere. “Elsewhere” being his little shed he’d affectionately call an “office.” Mako readied himself to pass on that the sidecar was fine and he’d be hitting the hay now but only discovered Jamie had beaten him to it, drooling face down into his latest sketch. “Piece of work.” Mako snickered nudging him awake. “Hey. I finished, now come to bed” He said watching Jamie groggily look over at the big man with sleepy eyes. “Mmm…not yet mate, s’not done yet.” He sat up pointing at the paper spread before him. The left corner of the sketch was partially blurred out by a wet puddle. “No Rat. You do this all the time and complain to me about your back to me in the morning. No more.” He ordered jerking him by the arm to his feet.

“Oh fine…fiiiine…” Jamie yawned stumbling in behind Mako, following in suit back to the garage. For the sake of keeping their valuables they slept only a few feet away from their wheels. Hog sat down on the bed first listening to it whine beneath him. They both took off their gear but wastelanders generally omitted pajamas. You either slept naked or fully clothed. It went without saying. Mako and Jamie were the latter, they wouldn’t be caught with their pants down.

Jamie took a seat next to hog, unfastening his prosthetics. “Say Mako…don’t get mad but I’ve been wanting to ask you somethin.” He turned, adjusting to the sight of his bodyguards bare face. He didn’t see him take off the mask. Mako’s eyes were so dark. Not just because they were a deep brown. They were brooding. He narrowed them at the junker. “What?” He flatly asked, it hardly sounded like a question.

Trying to conceal his hesitance, Jamie sat up straight against the bed frame beside Mako. “Well I know everyone we meet uses the same..word…against you.” He started. “Fat.” Hog put in. “Yeah. That. You told me something once about being big you know. It helps you out here. Could you tell me it again?”

 _Where was this going?_  Hog cleared his throat. “Its real simple. Among people who are so starved they go feral here I come. One look and they know I am thriving and they are not. They are too weak to face me so they leave us alone mostly. My size says I came on top again and again. I am a glaring sign of survival and it terrifies them.” He watched Jamie’s eyes widen like he’d heard a grandiose fairy tale. “Are you going to come out with what this is really about or what?”

“W-well..really I never saw anyone s’ big as you neither.” He agrees giving him a once over. He’s huge. Takes up two thirds of the bed. Its admirable to him, his thick arms and taut stomach. Jamie takes the time to trace the roundness with his eyes. Mako allows this, saying nothing as there have been other moments where the bomber has taken a long time to find the correct words. It was rare and something that only happened to him. His eyes found Mako’s popped belly button and the bigger junker thought he saw him gulp. “…Can I touch it- I mean. Your stomach. Can I?” He finally spit it out, unable to meet eyes.

“Okay.” Hog gave permission after a long silence between them. Jamie wasted no more time and hoisted his unamputated side first over the big mans lap. He extended his fingers starting over his rib cage, following the curve down the right side of his belly. Mako watched his expression. It was the same one that came over him whenever he found something significant in a heap of scrap. He coasted over to his center, closing his hand to rub up and down a bit at the increase in girth between the start of his ribs and the level of his belly button making Hog grunt. “I like it.” He admits circling the popped belly button with his fingers.

Still uninterrupted, he dares to go a little lower and feel the underside of this magnificent gut. Hog visibly shivers forcing Jamie to stop to check his expression. He’s surprised to find he’s closed his eyes. “Go ahead.” Mako says, unphased. He nods and resumes the little exploration. He can’t quite get a grip with his flesh hand but his fingers dance there a bit, testing to see if his stomach has any jiggle to it. It does move but it’s clear that never mind the fat his bodyguard is extremely muscular. It bounces more as a unit than sending ripples as someone’s body with less muscle would. “A lot of those stares you’ve sent my way are making sense now.” Mako opened his eyes, seeing through Jamie’s little secret. “Eh? That’s it then, you caught me red handed. Guilty as charged.” He laughed in the way only he could, rubbing big circles and squeezing the big guys right side.

Now he was just cocky. He swiftly bent down and kissed Mako’s navel. That won him a stronger response. Mako tensed up, a low rumbly noise coming from his throat. Unsure what it meant Jamie tried to come up to find out. Half expecting to be pushed away his breath caught when a rough hand cupped the back of his patchy head keeping him in place. “Feels good. Again..” He spoke breathily.

Jamie grinned wildly.


End file.
